Fear Of Scientists
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: Phineas developes a fear of scientists after he watches a scary movie about them. Can he overcome his fear before the Science Con? Almost all of this story was written by GiovanniGo. I'm posting it for him.


Phineas had finished watching a movie that his mom had rented. It was a PG movie called 'Attack of the Mad Scientists'. It was scary. It fact, it was so scary that that now he was afraid of scientists! He was supposed to go to the 'Science Fun Convention' next week with his friends, but now he had changed his mind.

Phineas got into his bed, as Ferb fell asleep. "It's no use," said Phineas. "I can't overcome this fear. That movie changed me. Possibly for life..."

The last day of the Danville Science Con was tomorrow and Phineas still had his ticket... On his desk...waiting for him.

"Oh well..." said Phineas pulling his covers over himself, "I'll have to live with it... Maybe a happy dream will cheer me up..." He closed his eyes...and then he fell asleep.

But at Ferb's bed, his brother who hardly spoke, had another idea...

Ferb quiet say up, and pulled out a tiny remote from underneath his pillow. He made it himself... he then aimed it at Phineas, and typed in the mini keypad... "Dream purpose: To overcome fear of scientists"

He then pressed a button on it...it began to wiz and shake quietly. A tiny beam of light, "WOOSH!"shot out and touched Phineas's head, but he did not move and inch.

Phineas at the moment opened his eye...

Where was his bed? What happened to the bedroom? He was on a cold steel floor. He got up... "Ferb? Isabella?" He called out walking into the darkness.

"Burford? Baljeet? Candace? If you're trying to pull a trick on me, it's not funny!"

He then noticed some lights come on... He was not in his own family house and noticed... He was in a penthouse! It was really huge and there was a living room right in front of him...

At that moment, he looked down... He was wearing something that was not his pajamas... But it was a tench coat...a brown trench coat that detectors wore, as well as a pair of brown pants and black shoes...

"When did I ever wear these?" He asked, confused, "I was wearing my pajamas when I went to bed..." He went to scratch his head, but instead...he felt some fabric. It was a little brown fedora, just in his size!

The fedora was brown with a black fabric strip at the bottom. He took it off and studied it...

"Wow...a real fedora...like in the Spy Eyes movie I saw a month ago!" He placed it back on his head...

Footsteps suddenly began approaching him... He was just about to run away when at that moment, "Well, well, well...Agent Phineas Flynn-Fletcher... How nice to see you again!" Said a German-accented man. Phineas looked up in terror.

It was a tall man standing over him. He was wearing a white lab coat, a black shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. He was also a little hunched over and he had brown hair and a long nose...

"You're a...a...sc...sci..scientist!" said Phineas, stuttering in fear.

"No..." Said the man, "You know me well, but I'll remind you anyway. I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, an evil scientist!" He smiled with evil in his eyes and he reached down to grab Phineas.

Phineas backed away quickly to the door to the stairway but the door closed up, trapping Phineas in the lab with Dr. Doofenshmirtz...

"Leaving me behind so soon?" Said Doof walking towards Phineas evilly... "Don't go yet! My little scheme is just beginning..."

Phineas was now cornered, backed up against the door!

"How do you know me?" Asked Phineas, "And this Agent name, I'm not an Agent!"

"Very funny kid, you are an agent alright!" Said Doof, "You come here every day, foil my evil scheme, and always beat me up!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" exclaimed Phineas in fear, "I'm not a secret agent! I don't even look like one.."

"Oh really... I know you're lying to me! That trench coat and fedora gives it all away!" He pointed at Phineas's outfit, " Now stop lying and behold...

A spotlight suddenly turned on in the distance, it shinned over a giant Ray-gun type machine...

"MY VAPORIZANATOR!" He smiled with evil delight..

" That..v...va...vapor...izes things?" Asked Phineas in fear, shaking in terror...

"Yes, yes it does!" Said Doof... He smiled at Phineas...

Phineas gulped.

"Yep," Doofenshmirtz said, "More specifically, as you may know, my goody-two-shoes brother, Mayor Roger, is opening an orphanage. In Danville, of all places. Weird; I've never seen an orphan or foster kid in this area, so I'm assuming that he's just doing it to show off how goody-goody he is. I swear, he's such a sap..."

Phineas simply watched as Doofenshmirtz rambled on about how much he clearly despised his brother. Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz had a brother? Phineas didn't know that. And he certainly didn't know anything about that said brother being an...gulp...evil scientist.

"...and of course, he's such a braggart," Doofenshmirtz went on, "But I'm getting ahead of myself," he motioned to the machine, "With THIS I'll be able to vaporize the orphanage, wasting his precise time in the process! Hopefully, he'll try again, and I'll repeat the process JUST to spite him! It'll be glorious!"

Phineas at that point tried to open the door, but he knob wouldn't turn...it was locked!

"Why are you trying to escape Agent Phineas?" Asked Doof, "You never turned away from beating me up! Heck, for about 55 times this summer, you've foiled every single one of my schemes!"

"You must be mistaking me for someone else..." said Phineas in fear, "I'm not an agent!" He at that moment tried to run off.

At that moment, "WOOSH!" a giant gloved machmical hand popped out of a trap door on the floor and it grabbed Phineas, holding him in place.

Phineas tired to get his arms up, but it was no use... He was trapped! He began shaking in fear as the doc then approached him...

"Well I see my little agent is all held up..." He stood in front of Phineas, as the boy closed his eyes in fear, not looking at the evil scientist...

"You're just a wimp Phineas!" said Doof, "Now that you appear to be afraid of me...I can carry out this plan successfully!"

"Phineas..." echoed a female voice in Phineas's head, "Face your fear in the eyes..."

"Who is it?" He whispered quietly, "It's me..." said the voice. "Isabella!"

"Face your fear... You need to face it!"

"Wha...?"

"Face the evil scientist right in the eyes and tell him that you're not afraid of him..." said Isabella's voice.

" I...I...can't Isabella" Phineas whispered quietly.

" Phineas...the Tri-State area is at stake..." said Isabella's voice.

"Oh... I'll try!" whispered Phineas, "I'll face this fear, even if it hurts me!"

He then proceeded to open his eyes... Doof's was kneeling down to his level, and his evil-filled face was right up close to his...eyes and all.

"Well kid, any last words before I vaporize the orphanage?" said Doof with evil in his smile.

Phineas just looked straight into Doof's eyes. The pupils could be seen in each other's eyes and Doof had an evil smile on his face...

At that moment, Phineas felt...different!

He no longer felt like closing his eyes in fear! He no longer felt shaky or full of fear. The fear suddenly had evaporated...just like that! He faced his fear.

"You won't get away with this scheme of yours. You might be an evil scientist... But I'm not afraid of you!" He said it all, right into Doof's evil eyes!

Doof just got back up and proceeded to walk over to the inator...

"You might be brave..." Said Doof, " But it's too late for you to stop me!"

Phineas tugged hard and suddenly freed his right arm from the hand...

"I still can't move... But I need to stop him..." said Phineas...

He then reached for his fedora...

Phineas then held the fedora like it was a frisbee...

"Hey Doof!" Yelled Phineas with courage now.

"WHAT?" said Doof turning around.

"CATCH!"

"WOOOOOSH!" He tossed the hat, hopping to his Doof, but he ducked out of the way,,.

"Missed!" said Doof still smiling.

"Not quite..." said Phineas, smiling back.

The hat flew all around the room and then towards the Inator...

The hat suddenly hit one of the buttons... It was labeled "Self-destruct!"

"KABOOM," the entire Inator blew up, causing the lab to shake. Phineas slipped his others arm out of the mechanical hand and then ripped the whole thing out of the floor, freeing himself entirely!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" cried Dr. D, falling onto the floor in tears!

"Looks like the orphanage will remain after all!" said Phineas smiling! Doof then got up...

"Oh yeah?" He asked, making a fist, "I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Bring it on j***!" said Phineas holding up two fists.

He proceeded to physically fight Doof, kicking, jumping, and hitting him, and the doc was not able to fight back at all as he suddenly fell over the edge of his penthouse balcony...

"CURSE YOU PHINEAS FLYNN-FLETCHEEEEER!"

Finally, the last day of the Danville Science Con arrived. Phineas looked over at his desk and saw that his ticket was still there. He picked up the ticket and a tough smirk appeared on his face. He decided that he would go to the Science Con with his friends after all.

The End


End file.
